1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic toll collection (ETC) system for use in a toll road or expressway and, more particularly, to a toll paying method and device for use with a vehicle passing through a lane having a tollhouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an ETC system, a device installed in a tollhouse automatically collects a toll from an account of the owner of a vehicle passing through the tollhouse by the device communicating information necessary for the charging with a vehicle-mounted device. Such a system permits vehicles to pay their tolls without stopping at the tollhouse, contributing to the relief of traffic congestion near the tollhouse.
The verification of the owner identification is achieved by the vehicle-mounted device reading an IC card of the owner. In order to prevent an IC card from being used by a person who illegally obtained the IC card, vehicle-mounted devices are sometimes configured to making the user enter a password or an identification number associated with the IC card when he or she inserts the IC card for validating the inserted IC card on the condition that the entered password or identification (ID) code matches the card ID code stored in the inserted IC card.
However, if the user tried to enter a password or ID code while the vehicle is running, it would be very dangerous and might cause a traffic accident.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vehicle-mounted toll-paying device that prohibits the driver from entering a code, e.g., a password or ID code during vehicle running for the sake of the safety.
According to the invention, a toll-paying device for use in a vehicle passing through a lane having a tollhouse in a toll collection system is provided. The toll-paying device comprises means for permitting a driver an insert of an IC (integrated circuit) card which at least stores a card ID to use the IC card; means for permitting the driver to enter a code associated with the IC card; means, responsive to the code, for keeping an indication of the validity of the IC card during a period of use of the IC card only if the IC card is valid; means responsive, only during the indication, to a detection of the tollhouse for executing a toll paying process; means for detecting a traveling status of the vehicle to indicate an immobile or running state; and means operative during the running state for prohibiting the driver from entering the code and disabling the means for permitting the driver to enter a code. If the vehicle is stopped, the code entry is permitted.
In one embodiment, the codes of IC cards that have been validated are registered in the toll-paying device so that if the driver uses one of the registered IC card, he or she is permitted to omit the code entry for the IC card.
Techniques for preventing the driver from leaving his or her IC card in the keyhole of the vehicle is also disclosed.